


Interlude

by Clufa



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clufa/pseuds/Clufa
Summary: Everyone needs a hobby
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Interlude

Sherlock was writing a monograph. He was deeply concentrating on his work when from upstairs he heard Joan let out a shriek, followed by a thump, then silence. Alarmed, he raced up the stairs, calling her name, and flung open her door. He found her in headphones, sprawled on the floor gasping, and tears running down her face, as she silently spasmed with laughter.

On her laptop he noticed a movie, still running, with black figures in what looked to be the outline of theater seats. Some kind of bird figure was flapping its beak. What in the world? He looked closer. He touched the bar. “ **MST3K*, Attack of the Scandinavian Frog Women From Mars**.” He looked down at Joan. She sat up, catching her breath, and wiping her eyes. Then she started laughing as she waved him off.

Oh for the love of...

**Author's Note:**

> *Mystery Science Theater 3000
> 
> I was stuck in the hospital a few years ago, and rather heavily medicated. At one point I hallucinated the opening credits of a 1950s cheesy horror film. The story movie title is verbatim from my massively medicated mind. Sadly, this cheese ball film does not exist, but if it did, I'm sure Best Brains would have eviscerated it.


End file.
